Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet print head that can use heat generated from an electrothermal converting element to eject ink from an ejection port.
Description of the Related Art
An inkjet print head is configured such that a plurality of printing elements each of which can eject ink according to print data are arrayed. These days, in order to meet the demand for high-resolution and high-speed image output, the increase in the number and density of printing elements is promoted. In order to output an image at high resolution and high speed, it is necessary to increase the array density of printing elements in a print head, and at the same time quickly refill ink that is consumed along with the ejection by each of the printing elements. This is because as the refilling is more quickly completed, it is possible to more quickly transfer to the next ejecting operation so as to set the ejection frequency in each of the printing elements higher.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-71502 discloses a configuration in which two ink supplying ports are equipped for one printing element. Such a configuration enables the ejection frequency of the print head to be kept high because even when ink is consumed along with the ejection, the ink is quickly refilled through two ink supplying ports.
However, in an inkjet print head, an ink supplying path is required for each printing element; however, wiring for providing energy necessary for ejection is also required. In such a situation, if wiring to each printing element is ensured with a number of supplying ports being prepared as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-71502, the print head substrate is increased in size, or it becomes difficult to have a dense array of printing elements.